Untold Dreams
by N.T Nathan
Summary: Its a final Fantasy 1 fic about a boy going off to an Acadamy to become a fighter and learn the way of the sword.


_This is my first fan fiction so I gladly accept any criticism anyone has to offer because this is the only way I believe a writer can improve on himself. I do not own anything that belongs to square except the story line and characters made by me. So with out anymore delay here it is._

**Untold Dreams**

The bright warm sun lightly danced circles across his face as Vincent eyes slowly opened up to his golden sun lit room. Today was the day he was to start at the Phoenix military academy, to start his training to become a fighter and maybe one day a knight.

Vincent was tall for his age; 5'10 to be exact, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His build for his age was pretty good, or at least he thought it was. His attitude is one most people can get along with; even thought he is thick headed and sometimes even dense.

Vincent got up from his bed and put on the clothes he wore the previous day which was a white t-shirt (that wasn't so clean) and some black shorts made of thin cloth his mother made for him. He took his time trudging down the 8 steps it took to get to the main level of his house. His mother was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them.

"Did you sleep well Hun?" she asked him in a soft motherly voice.

"Yah" he said at the same time as he was yawning and stretching.

The smell off bacon and eggs filled his nose as he breathed in the morning air thought an open window in the kitchen.

"So you're all packed and ready to go right?" his mother asked him as he took his seat at the table.

Come to think of it packing never crossed his mind before he went to bed the previous night. No matter, he still had most of the day to do that for he didn't have to be at the meeting place until 5:00 that evening.

"No I was going to do that after breakfast" he quickly told her.

"Ok then, did you want me to help you." She said in a kind soft voice.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle it by myself" said Vincent.

"Ok then, but remember that you have to be out of here by 4:00 if you want to make it in time".

Vincent muttered a quick prayer of thanks and ate the bacon and eggs his mother made for him and ran upstairs to pack the stuff he needed and wanted to take with him. For the rest of the morning Vincent went through all the cloths that he owned and took whatever looked good and jammed them into a duffle bag.

Vincent mother called to him from the bottom of the stairs. He got up from his packing and went down to see what she wanted from him.

"Andy said he wanted to see you" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Your boyfriend" he thought to himself.

"He is outside waiting for you" she told him pointing at the front door with her index finger.

"Ok" Vincent said as he walked toward the door.

"I wonder what he wants with me" He thought to himself as he got to the wood door.

He got outside and noticed a bulky man standing next to a chocobo stroking its feathers gently with the back of his hand. Vincent knew who it was. It was his mother's boyfriend Andy, a big man about six and a half feet tall with a black bushy goatee that needed trimming badly. The big man had black eyes and black hair too.

Vincent started to walk towards him when the Andy turned around and greeted him with a big smile on his face.

"Everything about this man is big" He thought to himself.

"Well what you think of her" said Andy in a booming voice that kind of startled Vincent.

"Her name is Boco" said Andy before Vincent could say anything.

"It's blue, well dark blue, even almost black!?" He said with a puzzled and surprised look on his face. In all his life he has never seen a black chocobo until now. And the size of this beast was huge!

"Are you sure that's a chocobo, it's not yellow like the other ones I normally see people using around here" he said still eyeing the color of the massive chocobo.

"Well you see Vincent this ant no ordinary chocobo". He said with a smile on his face. And at that Vincent knew he was in for another one of Andy's stories.

"You see Jonathon the man who owns the chocobo farm on the outskirts of town told me he found her at the head of the white river (the river that provided his village with clean drinking water) here about 1 year ago. He said quickly.

"He found her next to its dead mother with a broken leg trying to stand up on it.

Now the interesting thing is that the mother was no ordinary chocobo, it was a golden chocobo. A kind chocobo said to be able to run over tall mountains and swim across any ocean non-stop without rest until it gets to were it wants to go." He explained with excitement in his voice.

"Anyways after seeing this Jonathon ran back to his chocobo farm and hitched a chocobo to his wheel cart and took it back to the injured chocobo. He had to knock it out with a tranquilizer dart to get it in his cart, said his got pecked by its sharp beak a few times, he's got the scars to prove it." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"When he got back with her he had to re-brake the pore thing leg to put its bones back where they belong, he told me it took only 2 weeks before she was up and running like her leg was never broken". Andy explained with wide eyes locked on Vincent with an existed look blaring in them.

"Now everyone knows that Jonathon is a man of business. He's always trying to provide for his family like every other man. You see he got the idea to try and bread and sell golden chocobos. His first try is this beauty standing right here before you" he said pointing at Boco with a big white smile on his face.

Boco just looked up and gave a loud "wark" at him and went back to trying to catch a mouse in the tall grass near Vincent's house.

"Well he failed to get a golden chocobo, but what he did get was a black one. He had no use for her so he sold her to me for a far price. She is only 11 weeks old though" he said scratching his chin and looking at her.

"I want you to look after her Vincent, I know that you'll look after her better then I have" He said looking at Boco.

"Thank you" He said looking at Boco as well.

"I know she is in good hands. She is young and strong, she will help you a lot these next few weeks, with your move and all.

"Tell you what." Vincent said shifting his vision from Boco to Andy.

"What?" he answered.

"I'll look after Boco the best I can if you look after my mother the best you can."

"You got yourself a deal" Andy said with a big smile on his face.


End file.
